Icy Cool Valentine
by PurpleStrawberry4
Summary: I made a new One Shot! Starring Hitsuruki! Or Toshiruki! Yay! This is setted in Karakura school. In an Alternate Universe - School Fic


**Hello, its me, PurpleStrawberry, and I am back for more Hitsuruki or ToshiRuki or whatever you called. Oh, and to all of you fans of mine, (like I had any...) I made a new fic called Rotten Child. Please check it out and review if you want.**

**By the way, I just realised, Valentine is here! It is February noooo! Those fangirls will smother me with their CHOCOLATES! Haha, I got off topic, sorry readers. Probably you are bored with my nonsense Author Note. Sad story, lets go with Hitsuruki or Toshiruki One Shot!**

**Icy Cool Valentine One Shot**

Somewhere in Karakura high school... Rukia is humming happily as she enters the gate with a small box wrapped in a purple covers. Inside is her hardwork of staying up from 9.00 p.m. until 1.49 p.m. A chocolate. Not a normal chocolate, it is Valentine Chocolate for her crush. That morning, she had about thirty minutes to give the chocolate before the bell rings. She then started to scout any particular orange haired.

She walked inside the building and started walking around, clutching the chocolates tightly to her chest. She then turned around a corner and saw a horde of girls, who is crowding her target and giving chocolates. Determined, she squeezed in succesfully thanks to her smal body. She is nearing him until those girls started to go infront and push her back, and made her lose sight of him. Until she is mixed with another crowd, and she fell on a figure, with her chocolates in hand.

The figure then grabbed the chocolates from her. She then looked up to see a white haired person, with turquoise eyes and well built body. Except well, he is short, and only a few inches higher than her.

_'Oh no! The chocolate! Oh crap, it is in Toshiro Hitsugaya's hand! He is the biggest jerk in school, but short haha. Shit, I need to get the chocolate back, it is meant for Ichigo, not him._

"Ah, sorry! That is not meant for you, please give it back." Rukia said as she bowed to the white haired.

"This is the first time a person asks their Valentine Chocolates back from me. Hmph, if you want it, try to get it. Ill keep it if you failed to get it back by the time school ended." Rukia then left, but with a plan to get it back...

**Recess... Toshiro's class.**

Rukia is searching in his desk for her chocolates, but she didnt find any. She then opened his bag and to find a pile of love letters and valentine cards. That is labelled 'things to burn or recycled for cash'. She let out a sigh as she failed to find the chocolates. "What a waste of time, I should be eating by now, but he did not hid the chocolate here..."

"Hey you! What are you doing with my bag?!" Toushiro yelled, startling Rukia, who then turned around, showing her scared face. "Oh, its you, what do you look for?"

"Hitsugaya san, I want that chocolate back, please!" Rukia pleaded as she bowed.

"Yeah, here take it." Toshiro then handed the chocolate. Rukia is about to take it when he suddenly toss it behind him and the chocolate landed on the top if the shelf. "If you can get it." Rukia is so pissed, but she just sighed and grabbed a chair and climb it. As she got the chocolate, it has a note that wrote 'Decoy'. "Oops, a fake. My bad." Toshiro then walked out of the classroom, leaving a vey pissed of Rukia.

_'I will get the chocolate back!'_ Rukia tought and started formulating new plans.

**Attempt 1**

Rukia is stalking the white haired in the cafeteria. Until he stood up and left the table, leaving her chocolate, giving her the chance to get it back. She then ran and is about to grab the chocolate, but she failed to realise that a string is tied to it and it is pulled back towards him. She then stomped off and formulate a new plan.

**Attempt 2**

"Oi Kuchiki, you want your chocolate back?" Toshiro asked with his usual bored face. Rukia's face lit up. "Really? Yes I want it back!"

"Yeah here." Toshiro then showed the chocolate box. But its not only one, there is 10 boxes in his grasp. Rukia who is pissed off that steam is coming out of her ears then punched him, making him fell on his butt and dropped the boxes. Rukia then grabbed he boxes and made a run for it, but until she realised again... all of those boxes are fakes.

**Attempt 3 and the final one...**

Rukia is walking aimlessly through the corridor, as she thinks of how to get the chocolate back from him. After all... it is for Ichigo. She then got an idea. 'Maybe that Hitsugaya guy wanted something in return!' Rukia then ran towards Kaien's Valentines Gift Shop. And bought a present...

Some while after~

"Hitsugaya san, sorry for being rude at you and all. And for the nose of course... heh heh." Rukia laughed awkwardly as she sees Toushiro's still bleeding nose. "Oh, and here, I wanted the chocolate back, so I got you something in return... Happy Valentines Day Hitsugaya san!" Rukia then handed a very small chocolate, about a size of an eraser. Toushiro just snorted and turned away.

OPERATION BRIBE ~ **EPIC FAIL!**

Rukia just watched as he and the grouo of girls continue to give their Valentine chocolates. Until...

Growl... gr...

Her stomach let out a growl. Out of all appropriate time like in her house or such places, it needed to be infront of all people. 'Thanks alot... grateful for that you jerk stomach.' Rukia blushed as she watched everyone staring at her. "Oi. You hungry?"

"Nn-no no! Am not, haha!" Rukia waved off, which failed as her stomach growled again... Toushiro smirked and opened a box of chocolates. And shoved it to her. "Have some, Kuchiki."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Toushiro you jerk! We made this chocolates for you! And you gived it to this slut? And you, whats the matter with you following our beloved Toushiro, you want to steal them from us?!" The girls then pushed Rukia, making her fall. But before she could feel the cold floor, a hand catches her. She then opened her eyes and see a pair of emerald eyes staring deep into her.

"Leave, who cares what happened to your chocolates, you all gived it to me, I can do whatever I want with it. Burn, step on it, give it, throw it away? Same goes with your neverending love letters. Like hell I read it. Now shoo. Pick up some dusts and play somewhere else." Toushiro spat at the group, making them leave. Some had a huge breakdown. Rukia just watched in awe when suddenly she tasted a very sweet and tasty object on her lips. And it is a chocolate...

12:54 Afternoon...

Rukia chased after Toushiro as he ran away with the chocolate. The chase went on until Toushiro stopped and took out the chocolate and hold it outsidr the window. It is about 5 floor drop. "Why did you want to give it to him?" Toushiro asked as he taunts her by shaking the box outside the window.

"To who?"

"That Kurosaki guy. You rarely talks to him."

"Um, well..." Rukia looked onto the floor while fiddling with her fingers. "I dont know actually. But I liked him, he is cool, he is strong and he is the school basketball player. Please give the chocolate back! Im not good at making this kind of stuff, but I stayed up all night to make it!" Rukia tried hard to fight back her tears as she stare to him.

"I see... here, take it." Toushiro then handed over the chocolate to her. Rukia is hesitating to take it as she got trolled by him with decoys and backfires. "Why are you hesitating? Toushiro asked again.

"Im not hesitating!" Rukia yelled and slapped his arm, but that made the chocolate flew out of the window.

A few minutes later...

"Hitsugaya san! Come back down here! You will get hurt!" Rukia shouted as she watched him. He is climbing a tree, trying to get the chocolate back. "Afterall, I gived up..."

"Shut the fuck up! Im going to get it back for you okay? Just calm down." Toushiro yelled as he climbed higher, almost reaching the chocolate.

"Really? Arigato Hitsugaya san!"

"Almost... there..." Toushiro managed to get the chocolate, but the branch snapped and he fell off. "Hitsugaya san!" Rukia ran towards him and he managed to protect the chocolate, but in return of the care, his head is bleeding.

"Owie... whew, good thing it didnt get squashed." Toushiro chuckled and handed over the chocolate to Rukia. Making her blush. She is falling for him...

They both then stood up, when suddenly, a ball flew and hit Toushiro's head." Oops! Sorry! Can you throw it back?" Ichigo shouted from the basketball court with his team waiting. Rukia nodded and bring the ball to him. When she remembered, she wanted to give the chocolate.

"Kurosaki san, I made you Valentine chocolates. Happy Valentines day Kurosaki kun! Rukia then gived him the chocolate. Ichigo opened the box and the chocolate inside is still intact, except that it is well... not that beautiful and it is super close to ugly.

Ichigo is hesitating to eat it when Toushiro grabbed the chocolates handful and shoved it inside his mouth. Making Ichigo faint."Kuchiki made it for you and only you. So eat it and taste every tastes and feelings imbued to it."

Toushiro then kicked him in the balls. "And that is for my possible brain damage.

"Allright, you got what you wanted Kuchiki. See ya later." Toushiro walked off. Rukia watched the scene and noticed there is still one chocolate left in the box. "Hitsugaya san! Wait up!"

"I want you to have this last piece of chocolate. Thank you for standing up for me. And this chocolate is the prettiest I can make." Rukia said. "Nevermind of you dont want it, Ill eat it myself. Sorry to make you feel awkward." Rukia then placed the chocolate in her mouth. Before she could swallow it, a pair of lips captured hers.

Toushiro sticked his tongue into her mouth and shared the taste... until...

Bluek! Uhukk!

They both puked.

"What the hell?! Why did you put curry powders in chocolates?!"

"Sorry! I know it tasted shit."

"Haha, I dont really care. It tasted like my mother's cooking.(Rangiku's) But it has the strongest feelings of all.

**How did you all like it? Hahaha I bet you liked it! No? How dare you! Ill kill Toushiro if you dont like it. I know you cant even let out a fart if the smexy, short white haired captain here is dead.**

**Toushiro: Help! So many knives pointed at me!**

**Haha! Better review to make him live.**


End file.
